1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank arrangement for a cleaning apparatus.
2. Background Information
It is known to have a carpet extractor for cleaning a surface such as a carpet in which cleaning solution is dispensed to the surface and substantially simultaneously extracted along with the dirt on the surface into a recovery tank in a continuous operation. Generally, the recovery tank is removably mounted to a front portion of the extractor in a location that is on or very close to a base frame that engages the cleaning surface. This tank position requires the operator to move from the rear to the front of the extractor and then bend down to remove the recovery tank. Such an operation is time consuming and inconvenient especially if the recovery tank has to be emptied several times. Further, in many of these extractors, the handle has to be inclined in order to remove the recovery tank. Also, the recovery tank being on the base assembly adds more weight to the base assembly thereby requiring more manipulative effort by the operator.
Hence, it is at least one object of the present invention to provide an improved cleaning apparatus that overcomes the above-mentioned problems, yet provides good cleaning performance.